The present invention relates to an omnidirectional camera which is provided with a plurality of cameras and which takes an, image of an omnidirectional view.
In recent years, with spread of a navigation system, not only a positional information as an information of an electronic map but also an image information of a target, buildings, a landscape around a road, and others is required. Therefore, the measurement for acquiring the positional data as the map information is carried out and, at the same time, the image data is acquired by an omnidirectional camera.
In recent years, increase of pixel and increase in a photographing speed of an image pickup element are attempted with increase in a resolution of an omnidirectional camera. On the other hand, the realization of high pixel involves the generation of high heat of the image pickup element, and the increase in the photographing speed involves the generation of high heat of an electronic component and an electronic circuit which process an image signal output from the image pickup element. In particular, since the omnidirectional camera integrally accommodates a plurality of cameras therein, the omnidirectional camera generates much heat, and further, heat sources are concentrated in a limited space, and hence effectively releasing the heat is an important problem.
Further, the omnidirectional camera is generally used in the field, a heat release state is largely affected by a use environment. In particular, the use at a high temperature and further under the direct sunlight is a harsh environment for the omnidirectional camera, and the omnidirectional camera may not normally operate due to a high temperature in some cases.